


UC4C: Gathering The Seven

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven students attending the University of Colorado at Four Corners have been selected to become a new student peacekeeping force. The boys meet and move into their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UC4C: Gathering The Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of drunken frat parties and date rape.

**Prologue**

"It's an interesting idea, Dean Travis, but can it really work?" asked Alan Fitzroy, the spokesman for the Board of Trustees of the University of Colorado Four Corners campus.

"I believe so," Dean Orrin Travis replied leaning back in his chair, watching Fitzroy stand at the window that overlooked the campus. "It's a four bedroom house that has been sitting empty on campus since we disbanded the local chapter of the Sigma Delta Sigma fraternity two years ago. There's no reason why it should continue to remain empty. Since the last thing we want is another Greek house, I think this is the perfect solution. I've selected seven students who, with one exception are all here on scholarship. Each of them is also a Criminal Justice major. Well, Nathan Jackson is Pre-Med with a Criminal Justice minor. He intends to go into Forensics."

Fitzroy took the file folders Orrin held out and read the name from each. Sanchez, Josiah. Larabee, Christopher. Wilmington, Buck. Standish, Ezra P. "Standish? You want us to give that insolent troublemaker free housing? He should have been kicked out after what he did last year."

"While Mr. Standish's methods were not the best, he did expose a problem at this school that was costing you thousands," Orrin pointed out. "Now, you and the Board of Trustees have asked me to take over as Dean and get this school running the way it should be. I take that very seriously. Mr. Standish will be on probation for the next semester and he will be required to complete 100 hours of community service that meets my approval. I feel that living under the supervision of Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Larabee, he will tend to stay out of trouble. If I may be optimistic, it might even be a good influence. He is a young man with a lot of potential, but currently heading in the wrong direction."

"Hmpf," Fitzroy snorted. "I doubt Chris Larabee would be a good influence on anyone. His record is filled with reports of drunken fights and bad grades. He's another one that should be expelled."

"I will admit Mr. Larabee's record has been less than sterling this past semester, but it has been just this last semester," Orrin pointed out. "Yes, he's an angry young man. I don't blame him. I would be too if I lost my entire family in a plane crash. Mr. Larabee will also be on probation, as well as attending mandatory grief counseling and AA meetings."

Orrin rose to his feet to stand next to Fitzroy. "These are all good young men. Life hasn't been easy for them, but if we give them a chance I feel they can become something magnificent."

"One of those feelings?" Fitzroy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Orrin just smiled and shrugged. Fitzroy looked back down at the last two files in his hands. "Vin Tanner and Jonathan Daniel Dunne. Both wards of the State. Tanner since he was five and Dunne for the last year, just after his 15th birthday. Tanner has an athletic scholarship and the rest is covered by the State. His grades aren't the best though. A straight C student. Dunne on the other hand is a certified genius, full academic scholarship at the age of 16. Do you really think it's wise putting him in with all upperclassmen?"

"Yes, I've interviewed all of these boys and suspect Mr. Dunne is going to find himself with six older brothers."

"When do they arrive for the semester?"

"Tomorrow. I asked them all to arrive a week early so they would have time to settle, get to know each other and understand just what it is I'm asking of them."

"Good," Fitzroy nodded. "Tell them they have a ten o'clock appointment with the Board on Tuesday. We want them to understand what *we* expect of them."

"Of course," Orrin agreed with a nod. Watching Fitzroy leave, he prayed the Board didn't undermine this program before it had a chance to start.

*******

**The Next Morning**

Chris Larabee parked his pickup truck in one of the four spots in front of the old Sigma house. Crossing his arms over the steering wheel, he scowled at the building. He still remembered the events of his freshman year that had led to Sigma being disbanded and half its current members expelled from the university. After constantly being in trouble for drunken disorderliness and abysmal grades, the final straw came when three pledges died that spring.

Two of them had died of alcohol poisoning, while the third had taken a header off the house roof. His blood alcohol level had been three times the legal limit. Chris had been friends with him and had been glad when the fraternity was disbanded. He just wasn't so sure about living in that house.

A flash of blue caught his eye and he turned his head to see a metallic blue T-Top Camaro blaring "It Ain't No Thinkin' Thing" on the radio pull in beside him. Chris let a half smile curl his lips as he got out of his truck. It could only be one person.

"Chris! You ol' war dog! How you doin'?" Buck Wilmington shouted, a huge grin splitting his face as he jumped from his car to wrap Chris in a big bear hug.

Chris hugged him back then said, "I suggest ya let go, Buck. Folks'll start to talk."

"Hell, Chris, they already do," Buck grinned, finally releasing him. "How've you been doing?"

The lean blonde just shrugged as he looked up at the house again. Buck sat on the hood of his car, one hand idly brushing back his short black hair as he watched Chris. He knew the summer couldn't have been easy for his friend. Chris had wanted to return to the ranch after his family's deaths, but Buck and Grant, a longtime friend of the Larabee's and the ranch foreman had convinced Chris to stay in school. Buck knew it had been Chris' parents dream for their son to go to college, the same as it had been his mom's. He also knew Chris would've regretted it the rest of his life if he'd left school. Besides, it wasn't like Grant wasn't capable of running the ranch.

Pulling his thoughts away from the past to the immediate future, Buck looked up at the house also. It was a three-story with a large wraparound porch. The old Sigma house. He'd been just as happy to see them go. He liked a good party just as much as the next guy, but the Sigma parties were drunken, drug-riddled debaucheries that usually ended with more than one girl having been raped while drugged. Their pledge hazing had been some of the worst on campus as well. Buck frowned suddenly.

"Hey, isn't this where...?"

"Yeah. It is," Chris answered shortly.

After another moment Chris climbed the steps and crossed to the front door. He tried the doorknob. Much as he'd expected it was locked. They were going to have to wait for Dean Travis to show up with the key before they could move in.

He turned around and walked back to the steps. With a slight sigh he sat down on the third step, stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back. Chris didn't say anything when Buck joined him. He knew his old friend was concerned about him, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. Returning to the ranch had been hell, but he stuck it out. He'd had to. For himself and for his family. But he still mourned them, and would continue to do so. His black clothes were a symbol of that mourning.

Chris glanced over at Buck. "So how was your summer?"

Last summer they'd both worked for McKenna Outfitters out in Oregon and were supposed to go back again this summer. Buck had gone, he hadn't.

"Real good. Everybody was sorry to hear about your family. Wished you coulda come though. The girls this summer," Buck grinned, "whoo-ee they were fine. In the first group was Samantha. What a looker."

Chris just smiled and tilted his Stetson down to cover his face as Buck went into details.

"Lookit there, pard," Buck nudged Chris with his foot about an hour later. "Does that say what I think it does?"

Chris pushed up his Stetson so he could see the station wagon that had pulled up in front. The emblem on the side read: Colorado State Home for Boys. They watched as a teenage boy bounded out of the backseat on the side closest to them, a big grin on his face as he looked up at the house and them. He waved cheerfully. Buck waved back. Chris watched the older teenager who'd gotten out on the other side. Lean and lanky, wearing battered jeans and cowboy boots, a flannel with the sleeves rolled up and an old-time cavalry slouch hat pulled down low over his long hair.

"Juvies?" Buck asked in an aside to Chris.

"Do you get dumber every year, Buck?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Travis wouldn't let a couple of juvies in to mess up his new program. I'm guessing orphans."

"Yeah. Hadn't thought of that," he answered, ignoring Chris' insult. "You don't think that kid is gonna be living here, do you? I mean, he can't be more'n twelve.

"They've both got duffel bags," Chris shrugged.

They watched as the woman who'd been driving the station wagon came around to the passenger side as the two teens dropped their duffels on the sidewalk. She was talking to the two of teens, but Chris and Buck couldn't hear what was being said.

"Jonathan Daniel, Vin, you have all your things?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

She handed each of them a plain white envelope. "Here's your paperwork. There is also a calling card and a debit card included in each. The calling card is only to be used to call the Home. The debit cards will only allow you to withdraw a hundred and fifty dollars each week so use them wisely. Any extra money you will have to earn on your own. Vin, you still have your work-study job, correct? Good," she smiled when he nodded.

"The Dean is going to set one up for you as well, Jonathan Daniel. You'll be able to earn some money and still study. Remember you need to keep your grades up to keep your scholarship."

"Yes, ma'am," the black-haired youth answered.

"Now, you mind Vin, Jonathan Daniel. I'm counting on you to keep him out of trouble, Vin. Don't let the older boys pick on him. I still don't know what they were thinking, letting you go to college so young." She let out a sigh and checked her watch. "I have to be going now. The Dean should be here any minute. Make sure you remember to thank him for this opportunity. Be good boys and I'll see you in a few weeks."

With one last smile she returned to the car and drove away. Vin just shook his head, hoisted one duffel bag over his shoulder and picked the other one up with his free hand. Jonathan Daniel followed him, lugging his own two duffel bags.

"I thought she was never gonna leave. Is this where we're gonna live, Vin? This is so cool. I wonder if those guys live here too. Do you know them, Vin? I wonder what kind of job the Dean is going to get me? I hope it's with computers. Do you think the house'll have computers? That's be so cool. Hey, Vin, when do we get our schedules? I hope I like my teachers. This is just so cool. I'm in college!"

Buck and Chris glanced at each other as the kid rattled on, never seeming to take a breath. Vin had remained quiet, ignoring the chatter. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at the house.

It was nice enough, he figured. Better than the Home or the dorms. The Dean had told him there were four bedrooms for the seven young men. He'd have to share a room, but that was nothing new. Hopefully his roommate would understand the idea of privacy, not like the kid he'd roomed with last year. He brought his gaze down to the two guys lounging on the steps as the kid came up next to him.

"Hi," Jonathan Daniel said excitedly. "Do you guys live here too? I'm Jonathan Daniel Dunne but everyone just calls me JD. Well, everyone but Miz Fussbudget."

"Fusario," Vin explained quietly. "Mrs. Fusario, our social worker."

 

"Hey, kid," Buck said with a grin. "Name's Buck Wilmington. If ya don't mind my asking, just how old are you?"

"I'm older than I look," JD answered defensively, flushing at Chris' raised eyebrow. "I'm sixteen, but I'm supposed to be here. I passed all the entrance exams. Actually, I aced them but they were pretty easy."

Vin rolled his eyes at that. Easy for the kid, maybe. "Vin Tanner," he said by way of introduction.

"Chris Larabee," replied the lean blond.

"Dean ain't here yet?" Vin asked, his raspy Texas drawl more noticeable now.

"Naw, not yet," Buck answered. "He should be here in a little bit. Said he wanted us all here by noon. You boys Justice majors too?"

Vin nodded.

"Yeah," JD nodded enthusiastically. "You all are too? Actually, I'm a double major--Criminal Justice and Computer Science. I want to join the FBI or the ATF or something like that. What about you?"

"Or something," Buck said, tilting his head to the side with a grin. "Tell me something, kid. Do you ever stop to breathe?"

"On occasion," JD grinned.

"Uh-huh. Well, have a seat kid, and let ol' Bucklin tell you how things work here at Four Corners."

"If it involves girls," Chris commented, pulling his hat back down, "don't listen to him."

"Now that wounds me, pard. It really does."

Chris cast a sidelong smirk at Vin, who rolled his eyes before dropping back into his light doze. Toting his duffels onto the porch, Vin left them off to the side and took a seat on the wide porch railing. He tipped his own hat forward like Chris and listened to Buck ramble on to a raptly listening JD.

**********

Another half an hour or so passed when the sound of a car missing its muffler could be heard. A few seconds later an old rusted-out VW van came into view and parked in one of the two empty spots.

"Preacher's here," Vin commented.

"Preacher? There's going to be a priest living here?" JD asked, looking a little stricken.

"Nah," Buck reassured. "That's Josiah Sanchez. He's a senior, but he also takes grad courses. That guy's a terror on the football field. One of the best linemen this school's ever seen."

"Why'd Vin call him a preacher?"

"It's his nickname. See, if you ask Josiah a question he's as liable to start quoting the Bible as he is to actually answer it."

"Oh," JD nodded, turning to look at the newcomer in curiosity. The man who got out of the driver's seat wasn't overly tall, maybe 5'10", but he was solidly built. His light hair was cut close to his head and sunglasses hid his eyes. Nothing could hide the big grin that split his face, making him look approachable rather than intimidating.

"Morning, Brothers," Josiah called out with a wave. He waited by the front of the van for the young black man who'd gotten out of the passenger side and they walked up together. Josiah's grin widened when he saw Buck. "I thought I recognized your car, Buck. I noticed they finally kicked your scrawny butt up to Varsity this year."

"Scrawny? Hell, I'm bigger'n you, Preacher," Buck retorted with a grin of his own.

"Only in height, brother. Only in height."

"Uh-huh. So did Travis rope you two into his little program too?"

"That he did. I'm Josiah Sanchez, by the way," Josiah said, addressing JD. "Hey, Vin. Chris. And this is Nathan Jackson. He was my roommate last year."

"Morning," Nathan said with a smile and a nod. "Dean Travis isn't here yet?"

"Nah, and the house is locked up tighter than the Women's Locker room," Buck grinned.

"You do have a one-track mind, brother," Josiah chuckled as he and Nathan joined them on the porch.

"Maybe. But it's such a pretty track. So, we gonna beat CSU this year, Preacher?"

"Good Lord willing, we will."

**********

Pulling up in front of the house, Orrin watched the six young men on the porch. Buck was demonstrating something with a football while JD, Josiah and Nathan watched and commented. He smiled at the easy way they laughed together. Despite what he'd said to Fitzroy he had been a little concerned about how well young JD would be accepted into the group. It was good to see his fears put to rest.

Vin was seated on the wide porch railing, leaning up against a roof support with his hat pulled down over his eyes. A tilt of his head every so often told Orrin he was listening to the other's conversation. Chris, meanwhile, was lounging on the front steps, his Stetson pulled down to shade his face.

Orrin wasn't entirely surprised that Standish hadn't arrived yet. He wouldn't be too surprised if he didn't show at all. There was little he could or would do to change that if it happened. He had given the boy an opportunity, it was up to the boy to take it.

He took a deep breath as he got out of the car. It was time to see if this was going to work. As he approached the house they all either stood up or sat up straighter watching him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he said when he was in easy speaking distance. "It's good to see you all. There was supposed to be a seventh, but..."

The sound of a car pulling up behind him made Orrin pause and turn. A black Lincoln Towncar had stopped behind the other cars. As they all watched, an uniformed chauffeur got out of the driver's side and moved around to the trunk. It took the chauffeur four trips to unload everything, which he placed in a neat pile by the stairs. He then returned to the car and got back in the driver's seat. Another moment passed before the back passenger door opened and an auburn-haired young man stepped out. He closed the door then turned as the tinted window rolled down a third of the way. They were too far away to be able to hear what was said, but soon the window rolled back up and the car drove away. The young man looked after it for a moment before turning and approaching everyone on the stairs.

Buck leaned over to comment to Chris, "What were you saying about juvies?"

Chris just glared at him.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Standish," Orrin said dryly.

"Yes, isn't it?" Ezra Standish replied with a dimpled smile. "I do apologize for the delay in my arrival, Dean Travis. Mother detained me in order to impart a few...words of wisdom."

"I trust you will follow your mother's advice?"

"To the letter, Dean Travis. To the letter," Ezra answered with another dimpled grin that Orrin didn't trust.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I'm sure you gentlemen are eager to get moved in and unpacked so I'll keep things brief." Orrin looked them over as Ezra joined the others on the stairs. "With the exception of Mr. Dunne, you have all attended this university for at least a year. You are aware that members of the previous administration were corrupt and that there were a great number of problems on campus with alcohol, drugs and various other crimes. While some of this is considered 'normal' on your average campus, it has never been to the extent of recent years. Because of this, the Four Corners campus of the University of Colorado has been rated one of the top ten unsafe schools, admissions has dropped and we no longer have the support of the community like we once did."

He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "Steps are being taken to correct these problems. The first one being the removal of the old administration and replacing it with a new one. Another step is to increase on-campus security. The Board of Trustees feel that simply increasing the number of guards will bring things back under control. I do not completely agree with that, which is why I have assembled the seven of you. I'm not asking you to be snitches. I don't want you running to me every time you see a problem. What I want is for you to step in and take care of the problems yourself, or if you feel you can't handle something then you call on campus security, or if absolutely necessary the police. I'm hoping that by seeing their peers taking an active role in keeping this campus safe, other students will start to do the same."

"Campus security will recognize our right to deal with things?" Chris asked.

"As long as things aren't getting out of hand, yes, they will."

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't I show you around your new home?"

The boys moved aside so Orrin could go up the steps. While he unlocked the door, JD and Vin picked up their duffels and Ezra took a couple of bags from his pile of luggage.

Stepping inside, Orrin moved out of the way so the boys could get inside. "You boys might want to just leave your bags here until we're done, rather than carting them around. Now, as you may have noticed, the porch circles the house around to the back to a patio with a working barbecue. Please try not to burn the place down."

Buck just grinned at him in response.

"The downstairs is set up in a sort of circular layout. The front is pretty much open with the left side here set up as a sort of study area. There are three top-of-the-line computers that are connected to the school's network. There is an additional network outlet here and in each of the bedrooms for those of you who have your own computers. I'll remind you, Mr. Standish, of the rules regarding your use of the school's computer network."

It was Ezra's turn to flash a dimpled grin at Orrin, who just shook his head and led them through the study to the room behind it.

"Through here is the eating area and kitchen. There's a bit of a breakfast nook with a greenhouse roof."

"Uh, if none of you all mind," Nathan interrupted, I've got some plants I wouldn't mind keeping there. Some are medicinal, like chamomile and aloe, and some can be used for cooking, like oregano and basil."

"As long as it ain't stinkweed, I don't think any of us care," Buck answered for everyone.

"That's fine, Mr. Jackson. Now, three times a week a housekeeper will be coming in to do some light cleaning, cook the occasional meal. This does not mean that you can just leave the place a shambles and expect her to clean up after you. If I find out that's what is happening, and believe me, Mrs. Welles will let me know, then you will lose that benefit and have to maintain the house yourselves." He looked at each of them sternly before moving towards a door that backed up against the stairs.

"Down in the basement is a washer and dryer for your use. You don't have to pay for it, but it is not for public use either, so no bringing friends over to use it. There is a phone here, one in the living room and one in the upstairs hallway. You seven are expected to pay the phone bill yourselves. Work it out among you how that will happen. That's the door to the back patio, obviously. And back through here is the front of the house again. This section has been set up as a basic TV room. You may rearrange it as you see fit. Any additions will come out of your pockets, not the school's and will therefore be your property."

Buck leaned over to Chris with a smile. "Pool table?"

"Pool table," he agreed.

Orrin pretended not to hear that. "The TV has basic cable, if you want any of the premium channels like HBO and Showtime then you pay for that yourselves." Orrin held up a hand when he saw Buck leaning toward Chris again. "I don't want to know about it, Mr. Wilmington."

Everyone chuckled while JD looked confused. "Don't want to know about what?" he asked.

Buck slung an arm over his shoulders. "I'll explain it to ya when you're older, kid."

"I ain't a kid," JD groused, shrugging off Buck's arm.

"Uh-huh."

"If we may continue, gentlemen?" Orrin waited until he had their attention before leading the way upstairs. "Up here are four bedrooms and two full bathrooms. Six of you will have to share rooms. That is the largest room, being the old Master bedroom, and that is the smallest room. The other two are roughly the same size.

Without a word, Chris, who had been first up the stairs behind Dean Travis, walked over to the smallest room, looked around, turned and planted himself in the doorway. Ezra opened his mouth to object but a glare from Chris had him closing it.

"Brother Nathan and I were roommates last year, so if he doesn't object, we'll take the larger room," Josiah put in.

"That's fine with me," Nathan agreed.

"Uh, Dean Travis, what's the policy on overnight guests?" Buck asked.

"That's a good question, Mr. Wilmington. This isn't the dorm so the school has no real way of regulating who you have in here. That said, I would say the guest policy is whomever you want so long as they do not take up residency here. I will trust you all to act responsibly. I also want to discuss the consumption of alcohol with you all. I remind you that (a) you are to be setting an example for your fellow students, and (b) JD is still a minor. So I will again trust you all to act responsibly. I won't ban alcohol from this house since this isn't a dry campus, but if it becomes necessary I will."

"OK. If the squirt here don't mind sleepin' on the couch every now and then, I figure we can room together," Buck said, draping his arm over JD's shoulders again.

"Don't call me squirt, and why would I need to sleep on the couch?" JD asked.

"Cause I like a little privacy when I'm entertainin' a lady-friend is why," Buck answered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Okay, I guess that works."

"Reckon that leaves you and me, Ezra," Vin said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"It would seem so, Mr. Tanner. As long as there is sufficient closet space for the both of us, I do not see a problem with it," Ezra replied, picking imaginary lint from his jacket.

"Closet? What's a closet?" Vin asked with a sly smile.

"You, sir, are an uncouth barbarian," Ezra said, wagging a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon. Ifen you're nice I'll help ya cart some a that fancy luggage of yours up here."

"Why, Mr. Tanner! I thought simple good manners dictated..." Ezra said, following Vin down the stairs.

"Ezra?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner?"

"Shut up."

"Mr. Tanner..."

"Why do I think letting those two room together is a bad thing?" Nathan asked.

Josiah grinned. "Just have a little faith, brother. Have a little faith."

"Uh-huh," Buck snorted. "Guess we should go get moved in."

Orrin followed them back down the stairs. "If I could have just a couple more minutes of your time, boys. I know you're eager to get moved in, Ezra, Vin. Hold up please." Once he had their attention he picked up his briefcase from where it stood by the front door and opened it to pull out seven large brown envelopes. "These are your moving in packets. Josiah."

He handed them out according to the name on each envelope. "These have your class schedules and room assignments, meal cards, a key to this house, parking permit for those who needed one. Vin, JD, yours have where you're to report for work study. It should be the same as last year for you, Vin. If it isn't, let me know. Chris, Ezra, yours should have information regarding the terms we discussed when I interviewed you. By being here you have agreed to abide by those terms. You're involved in a couple of volunteer organizations aren't you, Vin?"

"Yes, sir. Midnight run and the Youth Center just off campus."

"Good. You will be joining him, Ezra. There should be some other basic things in there. Look at them when you get the chance. If you have any questions don't hesitate to drop by my office or call. You'll have all week to get settled in, but there are two appointments you all need to attend. One is tomorrow at 10 am at my office. The Board of Trustees would like to meet you." Orrin sighed. "There will probably be a lot of talk about not overstepping your bounds, upholding the name of the school and all that. I'll tell you now and I'll repeat it tomorrow. You report to me. I will be the only judge of your behaviour regarding this program. Right now the Board is scrambling to regain some of the prestige they lost when your article went public, Mr. Standish. So just remember, no matter what they say, you answer to me only. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they answered or simply nodded.

"Good. Your other appointment is Wednesday at 1 pm at the Security Office. I want you all and the guards to meet so that they know who you are and you them. I'd like it if each of you would get into the habit of stopping by the security office at least once a week. This way if there are any problems you think Security should know about you can let them know, and if there's anything they think you should know about they can tell you. Consider yourselves undercover agents if you will, just try to stay out of trouble yourselves. Alright, that should be it then. I'll leave you boys to get moved in, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Dean."

"Good day, sir."

"See ya tomorrow, Dean."

Once Orrin was gone Buck looked at the others, rubbing his hands together.

"Who's hungry? There's a great pizza place around the corner."

"Sounds like a good idea, brother."

"So what all does everybody want?"

"Sausage."

"Pepperoni."

"Extra cheese."

"Mushrooms."

"Anchovies."

"Eww. Not on my pizza," JD declared.

"Bacon, if you will."

Everyone turned to look at Ezra.

"What?"

"You put bacon on your pizza?" Buck asked. "Who ever heard of doing that?"

"It's quite good, and decidedly better than some of the other things I've had on pizza," Ezra defended.

"Yeah, like what?" JD asked.

"Let's see, tofu, pineapple, broccoli, olives, actually olives aren't too bad. Oranges, cheddar cheese, fish..."

"Fish? Why would somebody put fish on pizza?" Vin asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"California?" Josiah asked.

"Yes. Husband number 3 lived in Beverly Hills," Ezra replied as he carefully checked over one of his bags.

"They do have some strange ideas about what to put on a pizza out there," Josiah commented. "Bacon does sound good though. I think I'll try some of that instead of anchovies."

"Right. Uh, anyone have something to write on?" Buck asked.

"Here ya go," JD handed him a notebook and pen from his backpack.

"Kay. That was sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, bacon and extra cheese that you all called out. How 'bout one pizza half mushrooms, half pepperoni. A cheese pizza, a sausage, and a bacon pizza. 'Cause I know how you eat, Preacher."

"That works, Buck," Chris said. "Why don't you and JD go and pick up the pizza and drinks. The rest of us'll move our stuff in and we'll help you with yours when you get back. Everybody pony up six bucks to pay for it all."

Nathan, Josiah, Ezra and Chris all pulled out their wallets for their money. JD blushed and looked down, scuffing the floor with one foot.

"Is there an ATM near here?" Vin asked. "JD an' I need to get some money from the bank."

"I'll cover the kid," Buck offered.

"Thanks, Buck," JD said softly.

Ezra sighed and pulled out another six dollars from his wallet. "I expect to be paid back, Mr. Tanner, but for now we can't have you starving. Not if you are to help me carry my things upstairs."

"Thanks, Ez."

"Ez-ra. My name is Ezra and you're welcome. Now shall we commence with transporting my luggage upstairs?" Ezra shook his head at the confused look Vin gave him. "Shall we finish moving in my bags?"

"Kay, coulda said that the first time," Vin said as he picked up one of his duffel bags and one of Ezra's suitcases.

"I did say that the first time," Ezra groused as he too picked up one of his suitcases, his soft-sided briefcase and Vin's second duffel. He tottered for a second then followed after Vin at a slower pace. "I can see we are going to have to work on your vocabulary, Mr. Tanner, if we are going to cohabitate together."

"Ain't nuthin' wrong wit my vocabulary," Vin responded, his thick Texas drawl floating down the stairs.

"Isn't, Mr. Tanner. There *isn't* anything wrong."

"See? Even you agree."

The others laughed at Ezra's exasperated sigh.

"Looks like things will be interesting with those two living together," Josiah commented. "Let's get a move on, boys. Those bags won't walk in here on their own."

Everyone headed outside. Buck and JD got in the Camaro and pulled out while the others worked on unpacking the remaining two vehicles.

By the time Buck and JD returned they had all of Ezra's bags inside, Chris' truck unpacked and were halfway done with Josiah's van.

"Grub's here," Buck announced unnecessarily as he helped JD out of the car with the pizza, then leaned in to grab the bag with the soda and a six-pack of longnecks. Chris and Josiah followed them inside with boxes, which they left by the stairs. Buck immediately headed for the living room. Nathan and Vin came from the kitchen carrying some freshly washed plates and glasses.

"I found these in the cabinets," Nathan explained, "But we really should go shopping later. Pick up things like paper plates, napkins, paper towels, food."

"Later, Nathan. For now let's just eat," Chris said, snagging a bottle of beer.

"Chris," Buck started, but stopped at a glare from his old friend. "Nevermind. Hey, where's Ezra?"

"I'm here, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra replied as he came down the stairs. His blazer was gone, replaced by a white cloth sling supporting his left arm and standing out sharply against his dark green shirt.

"What happened to you?"

Ezra shrugged then grimaced slightly as he took a seat on the couch next to Vin. "The stairs and I had a disagreement and I dislocated my shoulder."

"I am sorry about that, Ezra," Josiah said, looking contrite. "I hadn't realized you'd stopped."

"It's fine, Mr. Sanchez. No permanent harm was done."

"It was a good thing for you one of my cousins has dislocated his shoulder so often I know how to set it," Nathan put in, handing the pizza knife to Josiah as he sat back with his slice of mushroom.

"Yes, your timely assistance was much appreciated, Mr. Jackson. Thank you, Mr. Tanner," said Ezra, accepting the plate with his pizza. "Coke is fine, thank you."

"So long as you'll be alright. Let's get eating," Buck grinned just before he shoved half his slice of sausage in his mouth.

*******

Finishing his third slice of pepperoni pizza, JD leaned back in the sofa to let it digest before he tackled his fourth piece. He watched the others talking with a happy smile. This year was going to be so cool. A freshman living in an old frat house with all upperclassmen, and they were gonna be peacekeepers. Just like in his favorite movie.

"Hey, this is just like the Magnificent Seven," he blurted out, blushing when everyone turned to look at him. "Well it is. There's seven of us and instead of protecting a village we're protecting a campus."

"Kid's got a point," Buck agreed. "Hell, we even got a Larabee and a Tanner." He held up his beer bottle. "Here's to us, the Magnificent Seven."

"To us," they all chimed in, raising their glasses and smiling.

//cue theme music//

 

~Fini~


End file.
